Sepiring Telur Dadar dan Susu Hangat
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Aroma Nikmat yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun. 8059! FF yang lahir dari bencana kelaparan Author!


Ameru : Nyaha! *muncul dari balik kabut* Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada kembali lagi, desu! Kufufufu~~ *ktawa ala nanas*

Adult!Lal : Ceh, brisik, padahal utangmu masih luamyan banyak..

Ameru : biarkan, desu~

Adult!Lal : Hmph.

Ameru : Nyaha, ide ini saya dapatkan, ketika bencana kelaparan menimpa saya. Ktika kehabisa ide karna ga ada makanan, akhirnya masak telor, dan dari sinilah ide FF ini tercipta =w=)/

Fran : *muncul ntah dari mana* Yak, senpai2 sekalian, silahkan membaca!

* * *

**SEPIRING TELUR DADAR DAN SUSU HANGAT**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

Pagi hari.

Ketika udara dingin masih menyapa, mulai menghangat sembari terbitnya sang Surya dari ufuk timur sana. Burung-burung mulai menyanyikan lagu orkestranya dengan indah dan megahnya. Embun yang menyapa lembut dedaunan terlihat bagai intan ketika matahari menerpanya.

Ketika sang Surya yang hangat menerpa jendela-jendela rumah, dengan isengnya ia memaksakan setiap insane untuk bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya, berhenti bermimpi dan mewujudkan mimpi mereka itu. Disebuah apartement sederhana, cahaya lembut sang Surya menembus jendela apartement itu.

Hangatnya cahayanya dan silaunya cahayanya itu memaksa pemuda yang masih terlelap diranjangnya untuk bangun. Namun ternyata, ia masih tak bergeming. Ia masuk kedalam selimutnya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Kau tidak berhasil kali ini, Matahari.

Setelah beberapa saat tertidur, pria berambut silver itu mendadak terbangun. Ia mencium bau yang enak dari luar kamarnya. Ia bangun, duduk diatas ranjangnya, lalu mengucek sebentar matanya, memfokuskan matanya pada gelapnya kamarnya itu.

"Duuh.., jam berapa sekarang…" Pria itu mengeluh sedikit dan melihat jam _digital_ di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

Jam 7 tepat. Masih terbilang cukup pagi. Terlebih ini hari Sabtu, tidak harus bangun terlalu pagi, bukan?

Pria itu mengeluh sembari mengucap sumpah serapahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbangun di jam 7. Ia pun masuk kembali kedalam selimutnya, hendak melanjutkan mimpinya.

Namun sepertinya aroma nikmat yang tadi ia cium bisa mengalahkan keinginan pria itu untuk tidur. Mendengar perutnya keroncongan, pemuda itu bangun dan terduduk lagi. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan sayu.

"_Crap_…" Keluhnya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Menanggalkan pakaiannya, lalu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan menikmati air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan. Lalu ia terdiam sebentar.

Mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk _paperwork_ memang melelahkan, ia akui. Sebagai _Guardian of Storm_ keluarga mafia terbesar, Vongola, ia memang haru bekerja keras. Bahkan tidak pernah tidur selama beberapa hari. Demi mengerjakan _paperwork-paperwork_ yang nampaknya tak pernah berhenti berdatangan. Pria itu mendesah sedikit, lalu membenamkan dirinya lagi kedalam air hangat yang diberi aromatheraphy.

Selesai berendam, ia berganti baju, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan serta basah, habis berendam tadi. Lalu ia berjalan mengikuti aroma yang sungguh, menggugah.

Pria itu termangu sebentar melihat kearah meja makan. Hidangan sudah tersaji disana. Bukan hidangan yang mewah, sebetulnya, hanya dua buah telur dadar yang baru dimasak, ditemani nasi hangat dan juga segelas susu hangat. Sungguh hidangan yang lezat, apalagi dimakan saat masih pagi begini.

Lelaki berambut silver itu sedikit menteskan liurnya, jujur sebenarnya ia lapar. Tapi ia lebih memilih berdiri didekat meja makan itu, menatap sebentar lagi hidangan yang tersaji disana.

"Ah, Ohayou, Hayato-kun.." Seru seseorang dari balik dapur, sukses membuyarkan lamunan pria yang dipanggil Hayato itu. Ya, Hayato Gokudera.

Nampak pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam keluar dari dapur. Ia mengenakan celemek putih dan tersenyum ramah pada Gokudera. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto Takeshi, 'kekasih' Gokudera.

Gokudera terdiam sebentar melihat Yamamoto, lalu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau membuat semua ini, _Yakyuu-baka_?" Tanya Gokudera sinis. Yamamoto masih tersenyum.

"Yah, sarapan yang sederhana, namun pasti enak.." Katanya masih tersenyum. Gokudera hanya mendecih.

"Ceh, aku tidak suka susu.." Katanya sambil menatap kearah susu hangat yang tersaji manis disamping piring. Yamamoto terdiam sebentar, masih memertahankan senyumnya, dan berjalan kemeja makan.

Ditangan Yamamoto ada piring berisi menu yang sama dengan Gokudera. Dua buah telur dadar hangat lengkap dengan nasinya. Bedanya, Yamamoto membawa secangkir teh susu, bukan susu. Ia lalu meletakkan makanannya diatas meja, duduk, lalu menatap Gokudera.

"Sudahlah, ayo, makan, kau pasti sudah lapar…" Ujarnya, masih dengan senyuman diwajah tampannya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gokudera berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia duduk dengan tenang, dan kembali menatap makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Yamamoto yang melihatnya menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, menatap Gokudera heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak.."

"Hahaha, kalau telur dadar dan nasi, aku tentu bisa.." Ujar Yamamoto sambil tertawa, tetap pada posisi menopang dagunya.

"Kalau makananmu sampai membuatku sakit, kau akan kuledakkan!" Ancam Gokudera. Ia masih ingat kenangan makanan buruk dari kakak perempuannya, Bianchi. Sehingga Gokudera harus ekstra berhati-hati bila dimasakkan makanan. Yamamoto yang mendengar, hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, tidak akan, telurku dijamin enak, buktinya kau bangun karena aromanya, kan?" Ujar Yamamoto.

" . . . . . " Gokudera terdiam. Memang benar, sih, ia bangun dan mandi 'kan karena mencium aroma enak dari makanan itu.

"Sudahlah, makan saja…, ditanggung enak…" Ujar Yamamoto mulai melahap makanannya. Tak ketinggalan Gokudera ikut melahap makanan itu.

Mengunyahkan sebentar, lalu menelannya. Yamamoto tersenyum melihat itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mengumbar senyumnya. Wajah Gokudera agak memerah mendengar itu. Antara gugup dan malu.

"I—iya.., enak.." Ujarnya pelan. Yamamoto tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya, begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

Telurnya enak. Tidak terlalu asin, juga tidak terlalu hambar. Semuanya pas. Rasanya yang nikmat juga kondisinya yang masih hangat, membuat Gokudera cukup senang. Senang, karena bisa makan tanpa harus merasakan derita akibat pikirannya tentang masakan kakaknya. Senang, karena bisa makan bersama kekasihnya, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Selesai makan, Yamamoto menyesap sedikit teh susunya.

"Hum~ Enaak~" Gumam Yamamoto senang.

"Ceh, _Yakyuu-baka_, kau masih kekanak-kanakan.." Gokudera berdecih sedikit dan meminum susunya. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka susu, namun melihat ini sarapan buatan Yamamoto, mau tidak mau ia harus menghabiskannya.

"Maa~ maa~ , habis rasanya enak, sih.." Ujar Yamamoto, senyumnya mengembang lagi.

"Apalagi jika menikmatinya bersamamu, Hayato…" Ujar Yamamoto lagi.

Kontan saja wajah Gokudera memanas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan galaknya.

"_YAKYUU-BAKA_! KALAU KAU MENGGOMBAL LAGI, KAU AKAN BERJALAN TANPA KEPALA!" Ancamnya.

"Hahahaha, kau memang lucu, Hayato-kun…~" Ujar Yamamoto gemas. Gokudera mulai mengeluarkan dinamitnya. Yamamoto tetap tertawa.

Gokudera sebenarnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena gombalan Yamamoto. Pasti sekarang wajahku memerah, pikrinya. Namun, Ia senang, bisa mengenalnya, ia senang, bisa bersama dengannya. Contohnya, seperti menikmati sarapan bersama seperti tadi. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa makan berdua.

* * *

Lambo : Lambo-san mau telor.. *ngiler* Ameru, buatin!

Ameru : *sibuk ama naskah* masak saja sendiri...

Lambo : wuaah, pokoknya Lambo-san mau teloorr~~~! *nangis bombay*

Ameru : Ceh, Aho Ushi, kau berisik *ngeluarin petasan(?)*

Nana : Duh, ga usah berantem..., mama udah buatin telur dadar buat semuanya... ^^

Ameru : Wah, aku mau, maman *W*)~

Nana : Ahaha, boleh, Ameru-chan, dan untuk minna, silahkan RnR-nya ^^

Lambo : Gahahaha, jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
